


Pushing Buttons

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Vaguely Chinese Themed Mall AU [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, College AU, Cuddles, Happy Ending, M/M, Pouting, patrick being a lil mean, pete being a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick have their first fight.</p>
<p>loosely inspired by "Imagine Person A turning off the wifi to get Person B’s attention"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast and it's short? it also isn't even vaguely Chinese themed but you get the point. 
> 
> beta'd by my personal hero, Dontrust_a_prefectperson <3

Pete and Patrick have spent pretty much every moment of free time together for the last few weeks, and they're starting to get a bit irritated with each other. 

They've had three slightly more successful dates since the Chinese Incident, and one wildly successful date in which Pete found the correct Chinese restaurant and in turn got laid. By Patrick, of course. 

After they started sleeping together they were pretty much inseparable. Patrick unofficially moved in to Pete's' apartment. It's not official because they don't want to rush things just yet. Patrick goes home on the days he has class but leaves a spare toothbrush and a few sets of clothes at Pete's' place for pretty much every other day. 

On one of Patrick's few days off he's sitting in Pete's bedroom, working on what he had dubbed 'The Worst Research Essay Ever To Grace This Planet™', while Pete sat alone in the living room pretending to watch Man vs Food.

Pete was previously sat in his own bed next to his warm and delicious boyfriend but lost that privilege after one too many attempts at getting Patrick to take a "study break". 

"C'mon it'll only take like five minutes!" Pete whined

"I'm not stopping my essay just because you want to make out, this is due at like 4:30"

"I'll blow you!" 

"Pete, leave." Patrick said sternly, like he was talking to a puppy in training, and Pete put his tail between his legs and obeyed. He's starting to learn that sometimes it's best to just leave Patrick alone.

After an hour of watching the clock and using all his willpower to stay away from Patrick, Pete decided it should be safe for him to head back in.

His cunning plan to distract Patrick from his boring essay was cut short when he was faced with a locked door.

"Patrick? really? you locked me out of my own bedroom?" 

Patrick didn't bother to reply and Pete realised that he needed to up his game. He considered breaking in through the window but then decided that that may have been a little drastic, instead he decided to force Patrick out by turning off the wifi he knew Patrick needed. 

A few seconds after he pushed the button on the router he heard a muffled curse from the bedroom and smiled to himself. Another thirty seconds revealed that Patrick was content to just swear at his laptop instead of get up to attempt to solve the problem. So Pete was forced to turn the internet back on, and back off, and then on again, and off again, and on again, and off again, and hey all this button pushing was pretty entertaining! 

"Fucking stop it Pete!" Pete heard before his arm was pulled away from the router harshly. Oh, at some point during all that button pushing he had pushed Patrick's buttons enough to get him leave his laptop for two minutes. "You're like a toddler!" He scolded as he held Pete tightly around the wrist and slapped the aforementioned button pushing hand. 

Pete pouted, confirming that he was in fact a toddler, and pulled his hand out of Patrick's grip and clutched it to his chest. "You're mean!" 

"No, I'm trying to get my work done and you're determined to see me fail!" 

"You could never fail" 

"Cute. But if I don't get this essay in on time I will so please turn the wifi back on so I can submit my final copy" 

"sorry..." Pete mumbled as he pushed the power button one more time. 

"Thank you" Patrick said as he left Pete standing by the wifi router, still holding his hand up to his chest and pouting. 

Pete went back to the couch and continued pretending to watch Man vs Food but this time with a little more sulking and a heavier feeling in his chest. Patrick was mad at him and he didn't like it. 

After he submitted his essay Patrick hovered uneasily in the hallway leading into the living room, he knew Pete was right and that he was mean. And he was nervous about facing him, this was kind of their first fight and it wasn't even a real fight. What if Pete decided that Patrick was too moody for him? 

Patrick felt even worse when he walked into the living room and saw Pete sitting with his head in his hands on the couch. "Oh god, he's sad! I made him sad!" Patrick's brain panicked and he felt the need to have his arms around Pete instantly.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch" Patrick whispered against Pete's ear as he squeezed him tight from behind. 

"Hey you're not a bitch, I'm sorry I'm so needy" Pete whispered and pushed himself back into Patrick's grip

"Needy is good. I like that you like spending time with me, I like spending time with you to. I've just been really stressed lately and that essay was terrible...but that's not an excuse to snap at you and I'm sorry" 

"You're forgiven. Now come around here and cuddle me, my face is starting to hurt from all this pouting"

"awww Petey" Patrick cooed as he walked around the sofa and into Pete's waiting arms.

"Let's never fight again please"

"Okay but don't turn the wifi off again, that's just cruel" 

"Deal" Pete confirmed as he rubbed his cheek against Patrick's collar bone like a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Pete pouting is my aesthetic


End file.
